Forget Aizen
by rotflol162
Summary: just matsumoto trying to make hinamori to... obviously forget aizen
1. Chapter 1

Ok, lets start a new story! From the manga bleach, not anime since its not that far enough yet Disclaimer: I don't own anything

knock  
"come in" said a very tired voice "how are you?" matsumoto asked

"Ah! Matsumoto-san! I'm very fine! Umm… have you seen hitsugaya -kun lately"  
"no, even though I'm vice captain, he's too buzy with meetings and paperwork, poor little hitsugaya-kun, he may be strong, but he's working way too hard"  
"ano..."  
"yes?"  
"if you get a chance…. Can you ask hitsugaya-kun to please try and save aizen-san? I really think ichimaru-san has tricked him, maybe, maybe…" she stopped talking, seeing that matsumoto seemed to be upset "matsumoto-san?"  
"how… how could you?"  
"how can I what? Matsumoto-san?"  
"HOW COULD YOU KEEP BREAKING HIS HEART!?!?!?"  
"what?"  
"every single day he worries constantly about you, and yet all you care about is AIZEN-SAN!?!? WAKE UP hinamori! Aizen is a traitor! The only reason why he's doing all of this is for you….."

"YOU"RE WRONG! what do you know, matsumoto-san!??! (she's breaking through with tears) Aizen-san was so so kind, he was, no, is everything to me! do you know how that feels?!?! and yet you're telling me to forget about him, the only reason why i worked so hard was to be with aizen-san, and now he's gone! my whole life is OVER!"

SLAP! "of course i know how you feel... every girl has a special someone, YOU KNOW! you know that deep down, he betrayed us, he almost killed you and the captain..."

""i told you, he's being controlled by ichimaru-san!"

"and i told you! hitsugaya-kun is working, fighting, and everything just for you, that's the only reason why he came here, to protect you... i guess you and him aren't as good friends as i thought you were. it doesn't matter, but if the captain is in trouble because of you, i will hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't realize." hinamori broke down crying "please forgive me matsumoto-san"  
Pulling her into a hug, she replied " I'll forgive you when you apologize to the captain, and once you finally wake up from this dreamland of yours, not everything can end in a happy ending, train hard, and don't let the captain down"  
"…yes, I will"  
"GOOD THEN! You can start by going to apologize right now!! Hurry, hurry! He should be in his office, come on, get dressed"  
"R-Right now?! But what should I say"  
"don't worry, you'll know once we get there, don't worry I'll be behind you every step of the way"  
"……thank you so much, matsumoto-san"  
#1, I don't hate hinamori-chan, It's just she needs to wake up and forget about Aizen and help hitsugaya-kun (who is so adorable, I seem to like white hair peoples, like killua from hunterxhunter)  
#2 matsumoto-san might be alittle ooc because its really just me yelling at hinamori-chan in matsumoto's body. #3 I guess chapter 2 will be about hinamori-chan apologizing…


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make this chapter with hitsugaya being the narrator, I don't know why, I just feel like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and am proud of it!  
There was a knock on the door at eight in the morning. It had better not be matsumoto telling him to relax and forget about paperwork, he thought…  
"Come In!" he said, in a tired voice. A break does sound nice though… he heard some people talking behind the door… matsumoto and…hinamori-kun? It sounded like they were arguing.  
"What are you two doing arguing?" I asked leaning against the door.  
"AH! Captain! Why do you always scare me like that? Umm.. Well, anyways I have to go... Do my paperwork! See ya later!" she said in a hurry, it was obviously a liar. "so what do you want hinamori?"  
"ah, ano, hitsugaya-kun," hinamori began to say.  
"whatever matsumoto said, forget about it." I said flat out, if those two were together, he doesn't want to know what's going on.  
"But hitsugaya-kun" she said anxiously.  
"(sigh)……..fine, but lets go for a walk, I'm bored." she just nodded, kind of like she was thinking really hard about something…  
"So what is it?" I asked "huh?" she looked confused. I just sighed, this is getting me a headache.  
"you wanted to talk to me about something"  
"OH! Um…"she looked around as if she didn't want anyone around... We walked into a garden, while I, waited for her to respond. "Well?" "im sorry" was what I barely heard from her whisper...

(decided to swich narration, hinamori's turn!)

"I-im sorry" i said really, really quietly, not daring to look at his eyes, i could already feel the tears coming... I, I have to be stronger...

"for what?" he asked "what did matsumoto say?" he looked very concerned.

"she said nothing but the truth." i responded.

"what are you talking about? hinamori?"

"Matsumoto-san helped me... wake up and realize what i have to do. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot! How could I have thought that you would betray me and kill Aizen? You got hurt because of me! And I still had faith in him even though I knew you longer!" tears were pooring down my face now. "please, please, Shiro-chan, find some goodness in your heart and please forgive me! I don't want to lose you as a friend.." by now I was kneeling, tightly holding on to hitsugaya-kun's hand, I still couldn't face him.

"hinamori, didn't i tell you already?" he said "i dont care about that any more." he knelt down and lefted my face up so he was staring into my eyes.  
"but you had to suffer because of me! i beg of you! please forgive me!" i said crying on his shoulder. " He pulled me into a hug and said this,

"I forgive you, I'll always forgive you, no matter what you do." And i felt happy, so happy that I had a friend like him, and he let me stay like that, holding me tightly until i stopped crying.

click! its such a good thing I got a camera at the real world... matsumoto thought, hiding in a nearby tree, laughing quietly to herself


End file.
